The Fraternal Flirtation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Things are made very uncomfortable by an unwanted visitor. Prompt: George Jr visits and falls for Amy
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt: George Junior visits and falls for Amy**_

Sheldon and Amy returned from their date. Tonight the boys were having a video game night so the couple had decided to spend the day together having lunch and visiting the zoo. It had been a pleasant day. The sun was shining as they walked hand-in-hand through the park.

Now, they sat together on the couch, enjoying a warm mug of tea. Traditionally, they would wait until the end of their date to kiss but Sheldon was having trouble concentrating.

He watched Amy's lips move up and down as she spoke. He could not resist.

Gently Sheldon leant in. However, Amy continued talking.

He leant further forward, following the movements of her head.

She appeared to be listing the forms of disease that both humans and chimpanzees could contract and was not paying any attention to him.

"Influenza, Measles, Ringworm, Hepatitis…"

Sheldon tried again.

He leant further forward.

Just as his lips reached Amy's mouth, she sat forward to take a sip of tea, not noticing him hovering over her shoulder.

Sheldon was getting frustrated. He was begging to kiss her. Clearly being subtle about it was not working.

"Oh for goodness sake woman!"

He thumped down his mug, wrapped one hand around her neck and placed the other to her cheek, pulled her forward and melted his lips into hers.

Amy, surprised by the sudden bout resisted at first but Sheldon soon felt her jaw soften under his touch. Gently, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. Amy obliged and darted her own tongue into his mouth with a soft moan. Sheldon was spurred on further and used his hand to press her deeper into his mouth.

Amy's hands moved from his shoulders; one to his neck at the bottom of his hair line where she ran her fingers through, making him gasp. The other ran down Sheldon's back, making the hairs along his spine stand on end in anticipation and ecstasy.

Sheldon twisted his body, lifting some of the weight. He gently moved over Amy and tipped her head back, therefore encouraging her whole body to lie down on the couch. Sheldon followed, hovering above her.

Amy's nimble fingers moved to the collar of Sheldon's symbolic 'date night' shirt. She hastily unfastened the top buttons.

Suddenly she felt Sheldon's soft skin and bristle hairs. It became clear that he was not typically wearing an undershirt. Amy wondered whether it was because of the hot weather today. She did not complain as it meant one less job for her.

Sheldon responded by pulling Amy's vest over her head. He rapidly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it over her shoulders. He moved his kisses down to her exposed breast.

Amy meanwhile was taking her time over removing Sheldon's clothes. As his shirt flapped open, two walls were created around her and Amy was encased within Sheldon.

Breathing heavily into his kisses, she ran her hands down Sheldon's chest until she reached his waistband. The belt was quickly removed and the button unfastened. Tucking her thumbs into it, Amy prepared to pull down.

However, any further chance for their copulation was immediately disrupted as Sheldon hastily jumped off Amy with an almighty scream.

"George! What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well what's going on here?" Sheldon's brother, George Jr, stood in the doorway of the apartment. His southern accent was much thicker and prominent than Sheldon's.

His eyes roamed from Sheldon who had an incredibly frustrated look with his shirt wide open, to the girl on his couch who was clearly embarrassed and topless.

Sheldon followed his brother's gaze and noticed it was aimed directly at his half-naked girlfriend. Quickly, he ducked in the way and blocked Amy from view. Her clothes were too far to reach.

Sighing, Sheldon removed his shirt completely and draped it over Amy's shoulders.

Crossing his arms across his chest for protection, Sheldon crossed his arms and turned back to George with an angry expression. This was quite a contrast to George's broad, teasing smile.

"George, what the hell are you doing here?" Sheldon demanded.

Amy quickly decided to sneak away back to the bedroom to retrieve a new shirt for Sheldon. She had never heard him so angry.

"Now, now Shelly. Mama would have you whipped for that language!" George smirked at his younger brother.

He watched as the retreating figure of Sheldon's girlfriend edged her way down the corridor.

Sheldon knitted his eyebrows in fury and leant to the side again to block his brother's view.

"That didn't answer my question" Sheldon pushed.

George sighed, "I just came to see my baby brother" he roughly tussled Sheldon's hair mockingly, "And his girlfriend" George added, looking back towards the bedroom to see if she had returned yet.

Sheldon smoothed down his hair in frustration, "Why?"

"To make sure she is real" George sneered.

"Oh, I can assure you, she is real" Sheldon nodded smugly. He was extremely proud of his girlfriend and was always keen to show her off.

"I can tell" George said slowly. Sheldon was made a bit uneasy by his low tone and fixation on the hallway behind.

Finally, Amy returned from the bedroom, she carried one of Sheldon's t-shirts which he took with a grateful smile before pulling it on.

Amy could feel George's gaze on her but refused to make eye contact. Admittedly, she was slightly scared of Sheldon's older brother. Stories from Sheldon's childhood meant that Amy had formed a certain hatred and resentment towards George. Not to mention the fact that he had barely taken his eyes off her for the whole time.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Sheldon?" George still not taking his eyes off Amy.

"Of course, Amy this is my brother, George Junior" Sheldon explained.

George stuck out his hand which Amy shook wearily.

"So this is the girl who turned Shelly from a robot-man into a human-man" George looked down his nose towards Amy. She cowered under his glare, not quite knowing how to react.

"You know, a gals gotta be really special to turn our Shelly into a sex addict" he laughed and finally let go of Amy's hand. She held it against her body with the other. That handshake had been a little longer than she was expecting.

"Don't be so vile. I'm not a sex addict" Sheldon made a disgusted face.

"Oh really, what was that I just walked in on then?" George questioned teasingly.

Sheldon and Amy both looked down at their feet in shame. Amy was embarrassed to see that she was still wearing Sheldon's oversized shirt.

"That's what I thought. And I repeat-" George grinned. He leant down and placed his lips near Amy's ear. Fear froze her whilst Sheldon simply looked on in shock.

"You must be a very special lady" he whispered in a relaxed, sensual tone.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come they get to go out and have fun whilst we're stuck here?" George pouted.

He was jealous. California was a state of beaches, partying and fun. This was not what he had been expecting. Although, knowing Sheldon, what else should he have expected?

Sheldon, Howard and Raj were setting up the games for tonight and preparing food in near silence.

Meanwhile Bernadette and Amy stood chatting whilst they waited. Amy had since changed into a gorgeous dress that perfectly highlighted her figure. George could not help but stare. His brother and his geek friends were too distracted by their stupid games to even notice him anyway.

Casually he sidled up to Amy and ran a finger down her waist, "Amy?" he asked sweetly, "Can't I come with you girls?"

Amy was extremely uncomfortable having George so close. She could feel his aftershave burning her nostrils. Edging away from his touch, Amy looked towards Bernadette for help.

"Sorry George, it's _girl's_ night" Bernie saved them.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Leonard and Penny walked in from next door.

"For people who live just across the corridor, you two are very late" Sheldon knitted his eyebrows in disapproval.

"Sorry, we hit traffic" Penny joked.

She stopped short upon seeing the newcomer.

"Oh, Leonard, Penny, this is my older brother George Jr" Sheldon explained with a gesture towards them.

The couple each shook hands with George who greeted them both with a friendly smile. Despite Sheldon's constant tales of George's bullying, he definitely knew his manners.

Amy saw George's gaze hold on Penny for a second before he turned back to her. As they made brief eye contact, Amy rapidly looked away.

"Shall we get going?" Penny turned to her friends with a hand on her hip.

She was wearing a tight black dress that revealed lots of her chest. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and held with sparkly grips.

Amy felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she was as confident as Penny. Nothing would ever persuade her to go out in a dress like that. On the other hand, she was not even sure if she wanted to wear something so revealing. It probably would attract lots of unwanted attention.

Knowing George's history with women, she was expecting to see him ogling Penny. However, glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could still see George looking at her. What was his problem? Why did he keep looking at her?

As the girls turned to leave, the boys waved goodbye. Sheldon ambled over to Amy. He wrapped an arm around her back and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you later" he whispered.

Amy smiled, closed her eyes and gently bumped her forehead into his shoulder, taking in his scent. Opening her eyes, she saw George stood behind Sheldon with a sharp scowl on his face.

Gently, Sheldon unwrapped himself and allowed Amy to turn and follow her friends.

As the door closed behind them, Amy, Bernadette and Penny were surprised to see both Sheldon and George watching them leave. In much alikeness, they equally stood with their heads leant to the right and a smitten smile slapped on their lips.

"Wow Amy. You've got a way with those Cooper boys" Penny laughed as they descended the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing?" George stood and flailed his arms in the air.

"Well, I don't know about you but we're playing Mario Kart" Sheldon stated as he furiously pressed the buttons of the controller whilst leaning to the side along with his character, who was skidding around a corner.

George scoffed, "You and your games. You haven't changed in 20 years" he rolled his eyes, "Why are you fellas sat around in doors when your ladies are out on the town?"

"Uh, we're not really 'out on the town people'" Leonard murmured, too engrossed in the game to have a proper response.

Howard and Sheldon nodded in agreement. They were having fun where they were.

Raj however, paused the game. The men cried out in annoyance.

"You know what? He's right" Raj stood up from his chair, "We're wasting our time when we could be out having fun!"

"This _is_ my idea of fun" Sheldon interrupted.

"Come on! We're young and fun. Let's go out and meet the girls" Raj pleaded.

Leonard quickly stood in his chair and titled his head back to look at Raj under his glasses, "I'm in!" he shouted.

Howard jumped up and called out in agreement.

They all turned to Sheldon who stared back in frustration, "The reason the girls have girl's night is to get away from us" he stated.

"Why would they want to get away from these hot young guys?" George shouted, slapping Raj and Howard on their backs rather too hard. Both winced in pain.

He strode towards the door and opened it wide, gesturing for the men to step ahead of him first. They all cheered before walking through to the hallway. George turned back to look at his younger brother who was still sat in the same spot on the couch.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Of course not" Sheldon scoffed. He was greatly disappointed in his friends for abandoning video games in favour of women. This was becoming a habit.

"Alright…" George stepped out of the apartment and slowly closed the door.

"I'll say hi to Amy for ya" he smirked and the door closed.

Sheldon continued to sit in his spot with his arms crossed and a pouting lip. His fixation on the desertion of his friends meant that it took a while for George's words to sink in.

Suddenly, he sat upright and his jaw hung open in shock.

Jumping up, he grabbed his windbreaker and keys before he was out the door to save his woman from the torments of his older brother.

* * *

"To girl's night!" Penny raised her glass for Amy and Bernadette to clink.

They happily sipped their drinks and made conversation.

"So, Amy how was your date today?" Bernadette asked.

"It was fun" Amy replied, "Things even got even more fun when we got home" she wiggled her eyebrows and giggled into the rim of her glass.

"Oh Amy! Getting frisky with your man?" Bernadette squealed in delight.

Amy blushed a deep red, "Well, actually nothing big happened because we were interrupted"

"Ah. Enter George Cooper" Penny confirmed with a nod of her head. She poured another glass from the wine bottle on their table.

"He caught us in a rather…compromising position…" Amy said slowly.

She looked down and played with her glass to avoid eye contact, and therefore, avoid embarrassment. Penny and Bernadette looked at each other with smug grins.

"So that explains it!" Penny laughed loudly, drawing attention from the surrounding tables.

"Explains what?" Amy asked, confused.

Bernadette understood immediately, "Why he's been making eyes at you all evening!"

"Yeah. Now he knows the inside is just as good as the outside!" Penny giggled.

Amy sighed. She had noticed George looking at her all day. She had hoped it was her imagination. Now whenever he saw her, all he would imagine would be her half-naked. They had never been caught before; why did the first time have to be by George Cooper?

She cringed in embarrassment at the memory.

"I was hoping we could just move past this. I don't understand him. I'm nothing like the girls he would normally go after" Amy exhaled loudly.

"I told you Amy. You have a way with those Cooper boys" Penny nodded again knowingly.

Suddenly, Bernadette sat up in her seat and looked towards the door.

"Speaking of which, look who's here"


	5. Chapter 5

In the doorway stood the boys.

George sauntered casually over to the girl's table with Leonard, Howard and Raj beaming absurdly behind him. Sheldon followed on with a large scowl on his face.

"Hello ladies" George leaned against the table by his elbow, pulling a slight pout onto his lips and squinting his eyes.

Despite addressing the entire table, his eyes were only on Amy. She looked away cautiously and tried to smile at Sheldon, however he was too busy looking around the dirty bar with a horrified facial expression, clutching his hands to his chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penny asked as Leonard walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"We didn't want to miss out on the fun" he replied.

"I hope you don't mind us crashing girl's night?" Howard stood beside his wife.

George glowered at the two men who had immediately latched onto their women. He soon saw Sheldon make his way over to Amy and place a soft kiss on her cheek before taking the seat next to her.

Jealousy raged through him. He had to make her feel as jealous as he did. He had to have her.

"Can I get you a drink Amy?" George asked.

Amy shook her head cautiously, "No thank you" she twiddled her empty wine glass between her fingers, avoiding eye contact.

Sheldon's eyebrows knitted and he placed a protective hand against his girlfriend's back. George watched his hand as it smoothly stroked down her dress and rested on her lower back. His eyes roamed to her ample posterior.

George felt his cheeks redden. He looked away to scowl back at Sheldon who was watching him like a hawk. He had to get away from these two.

Placing a hard hand on Raj's shoulder he bellowed, "You're my wing man tonight Raj. Let's go find us some girls"

Pretending to give his attention to other women would surely throw Sheldon off as well as make Amy jealous.

Raj stuttered as he attempted to escape by explaining his situation, "Oh actually, I am-", but he was cut short as George dragged him over to the bar.

The others watched as he strategically placed himself next to two young women who appeared to be very drunk and very ditzy.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Amy asked Sheldon in a deep yet quiet voice. As the evening went on, she was liking George less and less.

"Hey, at least his attention is off you Ames" Penny added.

Leonard and Howard looked at her in confusion whilst Sheldon almost exploded.

"You've noticed too!" he shouted, arms in the air.

Amy sighed heavily, "Of course I've noticed. He'll barely leave me alone"

Sheldon's fists clenched in anger and his grinding jaw caused his chin to square off in fury.

"If he comes near you again, I may have to seriously damage him" he threatened.

Howard laughed, " _You?_ You took 20 minutes to open a jar of pickles yesterday"

Sheldon raised his chin and looked down on Howard, "I'm stronger than I look" he said defensively.

"I'm sure you'll try your best Sheldon, just don't get hurt" Amy rubbed a hand down his arm. Despite being able to feel the deep contours of his biceps, she still worried for him. He was stronger than he looked but George looked stronger.

"I'm not going to get hurt! He's the one that's going to be in pain!" Sheldon was beginning to sound exasperated. His anger towards his brother was definitely going to bubble over soon. As soon as George slipped up again, he would be there to make sure he got what he deserved.

Sheldon would prefer not to have his older brother luring after his girlfriend but simultaneously he wanted to prove himself as perfectly capable of protecting and defending his her.

He was sure he was going to get the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

At the bar, George casually took a swig of his beer and wrapped an arm around the blonde girl sat next to him.

Raj looked uncomfortable as her brunette friend draped herself over him.

Both girls were incredibly drunk and very unaware of their actions or surroundings. George decided to take this to his advantage.

Attracting women had always been his forte but there was one particular woman he would prefer to attract.

"Is she looking at me?" George whispered to Raj.

"Who?" he replied, looking cautiously at the girl George's arm was wrapped around.

"Amy!" George hissed and gestured towards the others with his head.

Raj's confusion grew as he rotated his head to look for his friends.

The rest of the group was sat around their table laughing happily.

George decided to sneak a look, hoping that Amy was wistfully watching, wishing she was here.

However, he could see from the angle he was sitting that Sheldon's hand was resting on Amy's thigh. His thumb gently stroked back and forth across her smooth skin. She laughed and bumped her head into his shoulder endearingly.

George felt his cheeks redden. Whether it was fury or jealousy or arousal, he could not tell.

Brushing away the drunk woman who was still clinging to him, George sighed.

He would have to take a different angle to this.

"So what is it with you and Amy?"

Raj had managed to repel the attractions of his female friend and was now watching George curiously.

For the last 10 minutes, he had been glancing over to the other table before looking back again as if he had never been watching. Raj had noticed how George was overly-attached to Amy but there did not seem to be a reason why. He almost appeared smitten.

"What do you mean?" George looked at his beer bottle and picked at the label, not making eye contact with Raj.

"Dude, you've hardly kept your eyes off her all evening. What is it?"

Raj was concerned. He did not know George well enough to be able to judge him but from the stories Sheldon had told countless times, his brother appeared to be a womanizing drunk who always seemed to find himself in trouble.

Tonight seemed different though. George was not conforming to his descriptions. Something was wrong. Raj could see how unsettled he was.

George shrugged in response to Raj's question.

"I dunno man. I guess I just kinda like her" he looked away.

Raj gasped and stuttered, "You like her? Like, _like her_ like her?"

George rolled his eyes, "You sound like a teenage girl"

Raj did not know how to respond. Amy was definitely not the type of girl he imagined George going for. She was sophisticated and intelligent. She would never touch him with a barge pole. There was no way anything would ever happen. Sheldon and Amy had been in a relationship for over 6 years, nothing was going to break that. However, the determination in George's eyes unsettled Raj. This was not a man to play games with.

"But-but-Amy is Sheldon's girlfriend. You can't like her!"

On some level, Raj could sympathise. He knew what it was like to be attracted to someone you could never have. The only way he could ever be with someone like that would be through his fantasies. However, this was not a fantasy. George was completely certain.

"I can't help it man! She's just awesome, Sheldon doesn't deserve her" George hiccuped and leaned over the bar to order another drink.

"You can't just steal Amy because you think she's awesome! Sheldon will kill you"

"Have you seen that weed? I'd beat him to the ground with one touch and then Amy would be mine" a sly smile slapped across George's lips as he took another sip of his drink.

Raj's eyes opened wide. Amy would never step a foot near this fool. She would kill him before he had a chance to kill Sheldon.

Something had to be done to fix this. There was no way he was going to allow George to ruin Sheldon and Amy's relationship.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and a microphone was set up on a small stage in the corner of the bar. Music rippled through the air as the two women from earlier jumped up to sing karaoke.

Raj giggled as they stumbled over one another and turned back to George on his bar stool to persuade him that this was wrong.

However, George was gone.

Staggering back towards their table with a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, George approached Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

George did not know what he was thinking.

Never did he think that he would be in the position of trying to steal his brother's girlfriend. It was still weird to say it. Sheldon had a girlfriend. That little dork had hooked a girl.

A girl George wanted.

He had pointed out to himself several times that Amy was not the type of girl he usually went for but maybe that was what he needed? A nice normal girl who would teach him etiquette and manners who he could settle down with. A nice normal girl who he could teach a few things to…

There was something pulling him towards Amy, but he could not tell what.

These feelings were definitely enhanced with alcohol, while he felt his inhibitions lowering.

As he stumbled towards the table, the two girls began singing karaoke. The sound was deafening. Admittedly, George was used to drunk girls horrifically screaming down microphones in what resembled singing, but this was something else. However, despite the terrible sound, the girls looked like they were having fun.

This was perfect.

Intoxicating Amy was not working.

Making Amy jealous was not working.

But karaoke might just work.

If he could show her how much fun he was, she would surely fall for him. He had picked up women like this before and it always worked. Sheldon would never do something so publicly embarrassing. This was an opportunity to gain some advantage points and prove how much better he was than his younger brother.

He sauntered up to the table and loitered behind Amy.

"Would you like a seat George?" Penny saw him and turned to pull over another chair.

He shook his head and held up a hand, "Oh no thanks Penny. I was actually of thinking of getting up there myself" he gestured towards the karaoke stage where the two girls were now attempting to dance.

" _You?_ " Sheldon scoffed.

George stood taller and puffed out his chest, "Yeah. I'll have you know I've done far worse things when I'm drunk" and with that he waltzed up to the stage. The music had stopped and the lights were bright as the two girls finished their song and attempted to get descend from the stage with much difficulty.

"I don't doubt that" Sheldon sighed and shook his head. Karaoke would be a mild punishment compared to the things he used to see when his brother returned home from a night out.

Raj, Howard, and Leonard all smiled. They always enjoyed karaoke and it would be entertaining to see George make a fool of himself. Usually they were the ones making fools of themselves.

Amy was relived that there was simply more distance between herself and the intoxicated Texan.

"At least he seems to have taken his mind off you Amy" Bernadette squeaked, voicing Amy's thoughts.

"Don't be so sure…" Raj muttered cautiously. When George was first walking over here, he seemed so sure of himself. Raj wondered what had distracted him and changed his mind. Something felt wrong.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other in fear and anxiety. George's antics clearly were not over.

They both looked towards Raj, begging for an explanation, however before he could talk, the music started and the lights dimmed.

Deep pulsing filled the room as the music vibrated every inch of the bar.

George's low voice echoed into the microphone.

"Oh babyyy"

His voice rang out, attracting the attention of the whole room.

Sheldon's eyes opened wide. He had never heard his brother sing, not even when they were children. Surprisingly, he was not terrible. Frequenting bars so often obviously meant that he had had a lot of practice. He turned to his friends in awe to see if they were equally surprised, however their expressions appeared to portray worry rather than wonder.

"Sheldon, do you know what song this is?" Penny whispered.

Sheldon tried to read her face. He looked at Amy for help but she appeared just as shocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply, George's voice rose again, much louder this time.

"Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'"

Sheldon turned back to see his brother.

George had one foot propped up on a speaker, opening his legs wide. He held the microphone loosely between his fingers. He leaned over casually as if he was not trying to attract attention, yet clearly searching for it.

Whilst he sang the smooth words, he turned his head slowly.

His eyes settled on Amy.

"And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger"


	8. Chapter 8

_Teeny tiny chapter..._

Amy squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of George. She looked away, refusing to watch him.

What did he think he was doing?

This was incredibly inappropriate. He was clearly singing this song to her. Considering the lyrics, it was not the type of song you would sing to your brother's long-term girlfriend.

She had to do something about this. Despite Sheldon's determination to destroy his brother, she was worried that he would regret it later when George beat him to the ground.

It looked like she would have to take matters into her own hands after George was finished.

For now, she reached for Sheldon's hand, clutching it for support and also hoping that it would send a message to George.

Looking up at her boyfriend, Amy saw thankfully that he had also noticed what was happening.

Sheldon's face was twitching; especially his eyes. His lips curled up into a snarl and the hand that held Amy's had white knuckles as he clutched tighter and tighter.

Meanwhile, on stage, George continued to sing.

"And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine"

As he sang, he began to slowly walk to the edge of the stage. He took long, relaxed steps until he was mingling throughout the tables in the bar.

After reaching their table, George walked past Howard, Bernadette and Raj until he was halfway around and standing right next to Amy. He looked into her eyes and leant against the table, blocking out Sheldon behind his back.

Amy did not like this. She tried to stand to leave but George placed a gentle hand on her arm to push her back down.

"Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's-"

He was cut off.

Before George could finish the last line, he was suddenly pulled backwards by a hard hand on his shoulder.

The words were cut short and replaced by a loud yelp as George screamed out in pain.

Sheldon's fist lurched through the air and landed heavily on his brother's face.

George fell to the floor clutching his cheek, the microphone dropped and rolled away.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sheldon and George were carted out of the bar by the manager, the others followed behind.

George still held his cheek and occasionally wailed whilst Sheldon struggled under the grasp of the burly man clutching his arm.

"Unhand me this instant!" he shouted.

The man was unbelievably strong; he almost threw the brothers into the street.

Turning abruptly, he slammed the doors behind him, leaving silence in the quiet street.

George broke the dead air with another wail, "Why'd you do that?"

Sheldon looked at him in shock before turning to Amy and back to his brother.

Suddenly, he exploded in an angry torrent, "Are you kidding me? You have spent your entire visit lusting after my girlfriend, taking no regard for either of us. Can you not see how unacceptable that is? Ever since we were kids you've always wanted everything I had; well you can't have this! If you stopped before going after every woman you set eyes on, you'd realise how many people you are hurting"

Sheldon's brow was crossed so hard that he was beginning to feel the pain of the strain. His breathing was heavy and is fists were clasped tight.

The others watched on in awe.

"It wasn't like that!" George stood up to his full height, "I like Amy, a lot. It wasn't just a plot to get the girl. I really like her"

Sheldon, much like the others, was taken aback. He thought this was just the usual George who saw a girl, took her home, and ditched her the next day. However, in this case, his brother's voice had softened and his eyes were misty.

George could not be in love with his girlfriend.

Sheldon would not let this happen.

"That is irrelevant. Whether you like her not does not mean that you can try and take her away from me"

Amy stepped up beside Sheldon and pressed her hand into his back. George watched them pensively.

Sheldon was beginning to feel some level of sympathy for his brother. Clearly George had never felt this way about a girl before and did not know how to handle it, much like Sheldon when he first met Amy.

His break from Amy meant he also knew what it was to have your heart ache.

Maybe George was turning over a new leaf? If they could channel his interests from Amy into another girl in a more appropriate manner maybe this could work out?

George stepped up towards the couple and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Look, Sheldon. I've gotta be honest" Sheldon nodded his head in understanding.

George continued, "Amy is way out of your league. Can you even satisfy her? You're just a boy in a man's body; still obsessed with your toys and comics. She sees nothing in you. One day she's going to leave you and I'll be waiting"

Sheldon's face turned a deep red. His jaw clenched so hard that teeth bore out threateningly. This was not what he had been expecting to hear. He stood to his full height, two inches above George, and took a deep breath, ready to rage.

"I'm going to kill you"

Sheldon advanced forward with clenched fists. George stood tall, ready to attack.

"No, Sheldon violence doesn't solve anything" Amy took hold of her boyfriend's sleeve and pulled him away. She did not want to see him get hurt. He muttered under his breath in agreement and stepped back. George smiled smugly.

"Too chicken huh? Amy, don't you deserve a real man? I can take care of you… physically"

Sheldon felt his anger rising again. If he could not beat his brother physically, he would beat him mentally. He took a deep breath, preparing a harsh come-back and intellectual debate.

However, before he could argue, George suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Another wail of pain rang out but much louder this time. He fell, clutching a specifically tender part of his body.

Amy had kneed him in the crotch.

Sheldon looked down at his girlfriend, it had happened so quickly that even Amy barely knew what had happened.

George rolled on the floor crying in pain. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What happened to 'violence doesn't solve anything'?" Sheldon asked.

Amy smiled cheekily, "I changed my mind"

Sheldon wrapped his girlfriend in a large hug and placed a proud kiss on her head.

Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette ran forwards from where they had been quietly watching to join in the laughter.

"My girlfriend everybody!" Sheldon shouted and dramatically bowed in front of a beaming Amy whilst the others clapped and hooted.

Sheldon turned to his brother who was crouching on the ground.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce"

George stood with a snarl on his face and prepared to pounce. However, he appeared to stutter and change his mind. Slowly, he turned to walk away.

Turning back, George shouted, "Ma is going to hear about this!" and with that he was gone into the night, hobbling timidly.

"Sheldon, I can't believe you just threw your own brother out onto the street" Penny gasped.

"That's what happens when you come between me and my girl" Sheldon smiled smugly with an arm around Amy's waist.

"What? You mean, Amy will knock out the guy whilst you cry like a little girl?" Howards teased in a mocking tone.

Sheldon huffed, "I did not cry"

"You were very brave. Thank you for standing up for me" Amy nodded and stroked her boyfriend's back.

Sheldon smiled down a her.

"Do you really think he's going to tattle to your mom?" Bernadette asked.

Sheldon nodded, "Oh for sure. In fact, I expect a rather infuriated telephone call from her tomorrow"

Sheldon sighed. He would have to explain the whole ordeal to his mother. Luckily, that would not be such a problem knowing George's history.

"If there's a problem, you could always set Amy on him again" Leonard chuckled.

"Maybe this time you could invest in an octagon and leotards, you know, invite all the family to watch. Make a show of it!" Howard added in tease.

Everyone laughed as they began the walk home.

The jokes continued for the whole journey. However, Sheldon and Amy barely noticed. They walked behind their friends, holding hands and in comfortable silence. Just how they like it.

 _I was originally going to end it there but I've now planned for two more chapters with more perspective on George and maybe we'll even hear a little from Mary Cooper ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! What's this I hear about you hurtin' your brother?" Mary Cooper's voice tore down the phone line.

Sheldon sighed. He had been expecting this but not so soon. The others never thought George would stoop so low as to call their mother but Sheldon knew better. If there was ever a chance to tattle and get a sibling in trouble, the Cooper kids would take it.

They had only just arrived home when the phone started ringing.

"I thought I could trust you to take care of your brother. Now I know you two have never quite got along but you are much more mature now and when he decided to visit I thought you could both put your differences aside but I suppose that was a little too difficult. I should not have to give you a talking to for physical violence and throwing your brother out onto the street!"

Mary's tone was thick with sarcasm and anger.

Sheldon, however, was stunned, "You knew he was coming here and you didn't warn me?"

His mother stuttered before replying, "Uh…It may have been my idea" she replied slowly, "But I was not expecting things to go downhill so fast. I just-"

"Mom, you haven't heard the whole story" Sheldon interrupted.

"Shelly, I'm sorry, this just isn't like you. I gotta admit that when George phoned I wasn't quite sure whether to believe him but he sounded so upset"

"I imagine he is upset but he completely deserved it!"

Mary sighed. She never thought that she would still be having to keep the peace between her sons when they were so far into adulthood. Despite acting much like an 80-year-old, Sheldon still could be a little immature. George on the other hand had been acting like a teenager for most of his life and this was expected.

"Fine Shelly. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Sheldon begrudgingly explained the entire day to his mother without sparing a single detail, much to her despair.

The others all sat in silence listening to Sheldon's conversation with his mother. Amy blushed when her boyfriend revealed her spontaneous violence towards George. She was a little ashamed and did not want Mary to be angry with her.

"And that's when he walked off and we came home" Sheldon finally finished.

Mary laughed, "Oh Amy! That girl of yours sounds more Texan than you" she giggled to Sheldon; Mary had always had a soft spot for Amy.

"That's because I've tried to distance myself from my heritage as much as possible" he rolled his eyes. Sheldon was relieved to hear that his mother did not seem as furious anymore and almost appeared proud of Amy. He could understand that; he was proud of Amy too.

"So do you see why I told him to leave now?" Sheldon could tell that he had convinced his mother that he was telling the truth. George clearly had spared some key details.

There was a slight pause at the end of the line, causing a little self-doubt within Sheldon.

Finally, his mother spoke, "Shelly honey, pass me over to Amy"

Sheldon futilely nodded down the line and held out the receiver towards his girlfriend who was looking a little scared. She had only heard one half of the conversation and had no idea why Mrs Cooper would want to talk to her.

However, as Sheldon nodded at her in encouragement, Amy delicately took the phone in her fingertips and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello? Mrs Cooper?"

Mary's Texan accent came smoothly down the line, "Dear, we talked about this, you can call me Mary. I just wanted to apologise for the behaviour of my son"

Amy relaxed a little. Mary did not seem upset. Sheldon, however, looked a little on edge. Amy wondered whether he had gotten a harsh scolding.

"Which son?" Amy searched for clarification. She could not tell whose side Mary was on yet.

Mary tittered, "George. Although I doubt Shelly has been on his best behaviour either. You put them both back in their place didn't you though? Poor George" there was a chuckle at the end of the line.

"Mrs Cooper, I'm really sorry-" Amy flustered.

"Mary dear" Sheldon's mother corrected. Amy nodded.

"I'm sorry Mary" she replied quietly.

"Now darlin', no need to apologise, it's not you that I'm concerned about. George had it coming. Maybe it will knock a little sense into him, although I hardly doubt it" Mary tittered to herself, "Now, could you pass me back to Sheldon please?"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we'll see you soon?"

Mary beamed, she was fond of Sheldon's girlfriend, "I would love that honey. Bye for now"

Amy took the receiver away from her ear and held it out to Sheldon who had been listening curiously with his arms crossed and head leant forward.

He heard his mother's voice again, calm yet stern.

"Now Sheldon, while I agree that you and Amy had to stand up for each other, I am not okay with you abandoning your brother in the middle of California. You can't imagine the kind of trouble he could get into"

Sheldon sighed, "Mother, he wanders around the streets of Houston half-drunk every night. I assure you he will be fine"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you go out and find your brother now" Mary's voice rose in volume and deepened. She was getting angrier.

"But Mom!" Sheldon did not want to bring that brute back into his home.

"Now" Mary instructed.

With a roll of his eyes, Sheldon gave in, "Fine!"

Sheldon hung up the phone begrudgingly and took his windbreaker off the back of his desk chair to shrug it on.

"I've been instructed to retrieve my brother" he sighed in explanation to the others.

The gang all walked to the door, also pulling on their own coats; everyone was willing to help find George.

It was only when Sheldon opened the door to apartment 4A that they realised George was not as far away as they thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry everybody! This chapter is very late because I've been having computer problems for a while. But it's finally here! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the last chapter..._

George turned and watched as the others walked in the opposite direction to go home.

Trailing behind, Sheldon and Amy were holding hands. He could see them giggle at a shared joke.

George felt his cheeks burn red with jealousy. They were happy to walk away and leave him here in a strange city. What was he expected to do now? George had no idea where he was going so, as a last resort, began to follow them; he pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number and held it up to his ear.

As she answered, George put on his best pathetic, piteous voice and sniveled down the line. It was a personal low for him but if it meant getting Sheldon in trouble then it was worth it.

After explaining everything he was prepared to reveal, George hung up. Persuading his mother had not been easy. Sheldon had always been her little angel and he was sick of it. To her, Sheldon could do no wrong. Not to mention Meemaw; her darling little Moonpie was presented with a new train set almost monthly but as soon as George asked for a mountain bike he suddenly had to go out and earn it.

George continued to keep his distance behind Sheldon and his friends. He did not want them to hear anything. Soon, they arrived home and began walking up the endless flight of stairs. George scurried up behind in silence.

He was not necessarily proud of throwing Sheldon in the mud, besides, as soon as his mother called his brother, Sheldon would definitely set the facts straight.

Sheldon was always receiving special treatment and George was tired of it.

Plus, now to top it all off, Sheldon had a girlfriend. Their perfect little boy had found the perfect little girl.

It had been the hype of the family ever since.

 _'Oh I hear Shelly has a girlfriend. Who'd of thought?'  
'She's highly intelligent, Sheldon said her IQ is almost as high as his'  
'They're just perfect together, like two peas in a pod'  
'Gosh 25 cats? He must have been hurting real bad'  
'Oh would you look at them all dressed up for prom!'  
'He looks happier than I've ever seen him'_

When they were growing up, Sheldon had always been the lonely nerd and George was the popular one. But things had changed. His brother was obviously still a nerd but with friends and a girlfriend.

George finally reached the fourth floor. He held out a hand to the door handle but paused, hovering his palm over it. He could hear Sheldon's raised voice through the door to apartment 4A. He was talking to their mother.

George had originally been prepared to swagger in and prove his innocence and gloat his triumph at gaining their mother's protection, however, it was then that he heard Amy's voice. She was talking on the phone. She seemed cheerful. Those two were clearly not receiving the punishment they deserved. His mother could be so soft. Yet again, Sheldon was getting special treatment.

Slowly, he moved away and leant back against the elevator door.

He could still hear the phone conversation perfectly.

Sheldon's complaints rang out; "Mother, he wanders around the streets of Houston half-drunk almost every night. I assure you he will be fine"

Typical. His own brother did not even care where he was or if he was okay.

George rolled his eyes and slid his back down the door until he was sitting on the floor. On some level, he was not surprised that they did not want to see him. He had acted like a jerk. A load groan echoed throughout the stairwell as George clenched his eyes shut and recollected the entire evening. He had really messed everything up. There was no wonder that Sheldon was angry. Amy hated him now and the rest all must think he is an ass. It was true though. He had been an ass and they would never forgive them.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening. Opening his eyes, George saw the entire gang heading out. All eyes turned to him sat on the floor.

"We were just coming to look for you" Sheldon looked down at his brother. He looked scruffy and bedraggled, somehow more so than before.

George swallowed slowly, feeling a little intimidated by the judgement he was clearly receiving when he was feeling so vulnerable.

"You were all coming to find me?"

Everyone nodded. They looked a little sympathetic for him, which was understandable considering the circumstances. He was slumped on the floor feeling dirty and abandoned.

Amy smiled and held out a hand, "We wanted to make sure you were safe", George took it and stood up.

Sheldon grimaced and prepared to correct his girlfriend, "Well actually - ow!", before he could explain that Mary was forcing him to find George, Penny shoved a sharp elbow into his ribs.

As George stood up, he faced the group and gave a huge sigh, preparing to apologise.

"Look, guys. I'm really sorry about today. I've been a complete jerk. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I guess I just wanted to impress you. Shelly has never really had friends before so I didn't know how to process it. Or a girlfriend, come to that. It's a little weird that my little brother is more popular than me and is in love and on the verge of becoming a married man"

The colour suddenly drained from George's face as he realised how much he had revealed and he stuttered trying to explain himself, "I'm sorry- I didn't"

Sheldon interrupted, "Don't worry. Amy knows about the ring" he clarified.

George looked over at Amy who was nodding, "You know?"

"Yes, your grandmother revealed it"

George nodded. Mary had told him that Sheldon had asked for the ring a while ago. It was one of the reasons she had suggested he get to know Amy.

Sheldon coughed and cleared his throat, "I think before we progress any further you owe Amy an apology" he raised his eyebrows menacingly.

George's feet shuffled uncomfortably, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his oversized coat and looked at the ground. It was a little embarrassing to apologise in front of everyone. He felt like he was back in school.

This, however, was important. Looking up again, his eyes rested on Amy. Now, instead of the cheeky twinkle, his eyes were soft and apologetic.

"Yes, I'm sorry Amy. I'm not used to nice girls being so… well nice. I've never met anyone like you before. A lot of the people I know aren't very smart"

The gang all smirked. It was easy to assume that most of the people George knew were of similar intellect to him.

"I really am sorry. I hope we can put this behind us..."

George's voice trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say more but could not find the words. The whole gang was watching him intently.

"And… I guess I was also a little jealous of Sheldon. You guys just seem to happy and I'm a bit of a screw up. I know we've always been competitive and I suppose this was another thing of his that I wanted"

George looked at his feet in embarrassment and shame.

Sheldon nodded, satisfied with George's apology, "Thank you" he said sincerely.

"Why don't we all go back inside and get some food?" Leonard suggested.

Silently, everyone walked back inside apartment 4A, touched by the sentimentality of the brother's apology.

George walked up behind Sheldon, "Can you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Sheldon looked at his brother and nodded earnestly.

He held the door open in front of him to allow his brother through and gestured with a nod of the head. There was a twinkle in his eyes and he smiled as he joked.

"Come in and get to know your future sister-in-law, if you can keep your hands off her"


End file.
